The MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl Show
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: Get the answers to the hard hitting questions you have been dying to ask Team Rocket.


Disclaimer: We don't own anything that's not ours!!!

MuffinQueen:Welcome to the MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl show featuring me and my friend Kraftygirl and our job is to get answers to hard hitting questions that we ask to our special guests!!!

KraftyGirl:Today is Team Rocket.

MuffinQueen:Oh This will be interesting.

Team Rocket: Comes flying through the ceiling and crashes into their chairs.

MuffinQueen:Nice entrance I give it a 9 out of 10.

Kraftygirl:And you couldn't have used the door because...

Jesse:Prepare for trouble we're here to talk.

James:Make it double we're bigger than Spock.

Jesse:To protect the world from dub translations.

James:To unite all people within this station..

Jesse:To denounce the the evils of truth and love.

James:To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jesse:Jesse.

James:James

Jesse:When it comes to interviews we know whats right.

James:So listen to us now or prepare to fight fight fight.

Meowth:Meowth that's right.

MuffinQueen:That is the most interesting variation yet.

Kraftygirl:Yes very creative.

Jesse:Thanks I thought it up by myself.

James:Huh I did.

Jesse:Shut up.

MuffinQueen:Hey I have a question?

Team Rocket:Yeah

MuffinQueen:In that episode that gave a whole bunch of people seizures why didn't you guys get one seeing as to how close you were to the blast.

Jesse:I don't know.

Meowth:Personally I don't even think the writers know how we survived.

Kraftygirl:Good point.

MuffinQueen:Yeah they usually don't know whats going on.

Kraftygirl:Hence why you talk to the audience when they aren't looking.

MuffinQueen:Why is it that since you get beaten so much by the twerps you don't go onto a new target.

James:I don't know maybe revenge.

MuffinQueen:That is way overdone in Animes.

Kraftygirl:Yeah why not find a weaker target and get their Pokemon instead of loosing to Ash and his friends.

Jesse:WELL BECAUSE THEY CALLED ME UGLY!!!!!!

James:Calm down Jesse.

MuffinQueen pulls out chainsaw.

Meowth:Whats that for.

MuffinQueen:Oh I am just gonna show you how real people steal Pokemon. Hey Kraftygirl you have the anti attack battle suits.

Kraftygirl pulls out two robotic suits.

Kraftygirl:Yup and I have MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl beaters.

MuffinQueen:But thats just a baseball bat we didn't invent.

Kraftygirl:Yeah but it's a baseball bat with our names on it.

MuffinGirl:Nice!!! SO are you ready

Kraftygirl:Yup!!!!

MuffinQueen snaps and a portal opens up.

James:Couldn't we just have used that instead of getting hurt all the time.

Meowth:Yeah where do we buy those.

MuffinQueen:IHOPP

Jesse:International House of Pancakes?

Kraftygirl:No there is an extra p at the end.

MuffinQueen:So it is International House of Portals and Pancakes.

Team Rocket sweat drop.

MuffinQueen:Lets go!

Everyone hops into the portal and appear in the Pokemon world.

MuffinQueen:I thought it would be animated.

Kraftygirl:Me too

MuffinQueen:Well too bad lets get to our hunting MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA FEAR ME!!!!!!!

Team Rocket cowers in corner.

Kraftygirl:She does this often don't worry about it.

James:Don't worry Jesse does it too.

Jesse:No I don't.

Kraftygirl:Your in denial just like my friend over there except she doesn't go through denial. The only time I have seen her like that is the time I took her to the psychiatrist and they told her she was normal even though I still doubt that.

MuffinQueen:We don't talk about that ever.

Kraftygirl:Sooo lets get started.

MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl pull out a variety of weapons and catching devices.

MuffinQueen: Here pikachu, pikachu, pikachu.

Pikachu:Pika Pika.

Ash:Who are you

MuffinQueen:Of course we are the almighty Gods of talk shows.

Kraftygirl:Nope that's Jerry and Oprah.

MuffinQueen: Looks like we'll have to take care of that won't we?

Kraftygirl: Yup right after we capture the electric rat and use it to power our new station.

MuffinQueen:Okay.

Ash:You can't do that.

MuffinQueen:We are real we can do anything

Kraftygirl: Except go to Canada.

Ash:Why not?

Kraftygirl: Well after the last time we went there we kind of broke their sacred Zamboni thing.

MuffinQueen:It's just a stupid ice cleaner that we took for a joyride

Kraftygirl:And then ran into the side of Walmart.

MuffinQueen:Hey we got a lot of money out of that law suit.

Brock:How did you sue Walmart?

MuffinQueen: Well you see it was apart of a very elaborate plan that included telling the judges that Walmart stores just happen to appear wherever drive a Zamboni in Canada and technically they do .

Kraftygirl:And they were so confused by the end of the trial that they made Walmart gave us a lot of money that started this talk show.

MuffinQueen:Now back to our hunt.

MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl pull out a butterfly net and capture Pikachu.

Kraftygirl: Okay we are done here.

MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl jump back through the portal and then close it.

MuffinQueen:Okay that's it for this weeks episode.

KraftygirlNext week we are going to interview more people. So bye bye.

Two motorcycles appear and MuffinQueen and Kraftygirl ride off into the sunset.


End file.
